OΝ TΗΕ ടНORЕ
by ataharcot
Summary: Greek myths AU. She was a princess, daughter of the sky and a vain but beautiful queen. He was a pirate, descended from the sea and wreaked havoc on her shores. They weren't supposed to meet. But they did. {HarryxEvie; Hevie}


Summary: Greek myths AU. She was a princess, daughter of the sky and a vain but beautiful queen. He was a pirate, descended from the sea and wreaked havoc on her shores. They weren't supposed to meet. But they did.

1.

She wasn't supposed to be born.

Her father had promised his wife to sire children no more after that Heracles problem. For a few millennia, he complied to his wife's wishes, only flirting with those few mortal maidens here and there. He was handsome, with dark, dark hair that he shared with his siblings, muscular, and with those charming sky blue eyes no woman could refuse. He was a powerful god.

Her mother, though, was a witch and wanted even more power. She was beautiful, with dark eyes that could read into people's souls, ivory skin, long, midnight black hair and gorgeous plump, red lips. She was a gorgeous, heartless, married mortal queen.

In her father's defense, he really had tried to comply to his wife's wish, he really did, but when the gorgeous mortal queen with those unmistakable red pouty lips had batted her lush, dark eyelashes his way, he couldn't refuse.

The affair was short and secretive. They met in her tower, as her husband spent more time fawning over that bastard child of his born out of wedlock than paying attention to her, his beautiful young wife who was there on his every move, obeying his every order. Each meeting was passion filled, and the queen's frozen heart had slowly melted.

However, after one morning of throwing up constantly, the queen found herself in a rather dreadful problem. She was pregnant. And it wasn't her husband's.

At first, she was furious. How could she, the almighty sorceress queen of Olympia, have a child born out of wedlock? She was no better than her husband, who had sired a child before he was even married. She knew this affair was not going to last, and that her husband would not possibly raise a child that was not his own. What was she going to do?

Then, an idea struck the queen. What if… she didn't tell her husband? She would get all of his affection, his love, if he thinks this child is his child? It would make sense too, so she wouldn't be completely lying. She could finally find a way to get rid of his stupid daughter, just as she wanted to. Also, if that didn't work out, her lover would provide her with riches, and she will be immortalized as one of his immortal consorts! Yes, that would have to work out.

And so, the young hope filled queen ventured to her private tower, sitting on the plush mattress, rubbing the stomach with her child. Oh, how beautiful she will stay! Why would she need her husband if her lover could provide her with youth and more? The queen grew greedy, almost thinking her lover with reward her greatly for his child.

When he materialized into the tower, the woman leapt up, embracing her lover. He was startled by that sudden motion.

She sat him down, placed both hands on her stomach, smiling widely, parting those red, red lips, showing those pearly white teeth, a part that he enjoyed about her, and broke the news to him, expecting him to be delighted.

Except he wasn't.

Oh, what would his wife think? His child will be doomed, cursed to be tortured by the queen of gods. He will not lose another child to his wife's jealousy. He didn't want a repeat of the Heracles incident.

"No, you must be mistaken Grimhilde, the child is not mine," was all he said to his grinning lover, who was grinning no more after he said that.

She looked appalled, her lover wasn't believing her? Oh, but she was telling the truth!

"Yes, this child is yours, it can't be anyone else's, I haven't been with anyone else but you for the past two months." She hoped he would believe her, then take her away and never have to look back.

"Then, if it is, you must not tell a soul. My child will be tortured greatly. Our meetings will have to stop, Grimhilde, we shouldn't be doing this." He started to walk away, but she grabbed his wrist.

"No, you can't do that! Don't go, don't leave me with him and his stupid child! Please, don't leave me!" she begged, looking at him with her huge black-brown eyes of hers that usually were filled with passion and lust for him.

But, all he said was, "Goodbye Grimhilde. Take care of my child for me," and he left.

The queen collapsed, falling to her knees. No, no that can't be true. She cheated on her husband, had an affair, fell in love… and had her heart broken. It was a bad dream, it had to be. She pinched herself gently, not wanting to give herself a bruise, but there she was, still in the middle of the room, heartbroken.

Slowly, she got up, holding her stomach with her precious child, the piece of her revenge, and walked over to her desk, unlocking it with her pendant and opening it. She pulled out a book, dusted off the cover, and began to read.

That was the beginning of her vain and evil heart.

* * *

The queen eventually told her husband about her pregnancy, and he was absolutely delighted. Of course, she didn't tell him that the child wasn't his, and that she had an affair, but nonetheless, she was happy. Finally, finally her husband was paying attention to her. She wasn't just a special prize, a treat only for special occasions.

No, now, he gave her all of his love, making sure she wasn't straining herself, making sure she wasn't pushing herself too hard and hurting the baby. That little child of his was put aside.

Her husband attended her every need, and promised her that the baby was going to be the crown princess, not that wedlock child Chione (oh, how delighted the queen was, the wedlock child getting what she deserved. Karma was served back.).

Life was perfect.

Eight months later, she gave birth to her little baby girl, whose name was Evangeline (a perfect name, she had to say so herself. Her baby was perfect, her life was perfect), her little bearer of good news. She was also known as Evie, a beloved nickname given to her by her husband (who proclaimed her his daughter, not that she wasn't, because Evie is now his daughter by name). She was formally known as Crown Princess Evangeline of Olympia, and the queen felt like her life was finally what it was supposed to be.

Evangeline, or Evie, was an adorable baby with naturally ruby-red lips (like her mother), tufts of raven-coloured hair, and ivory skin. She was a mini copy of her mother, her face exactly like her mother's. Except, little Evie's eyes were hazel, a mix of her lover and her eyes, blue and brown-black. Her husband had green eyes, though, so it was easy to pass it off. Also, Evie's nose was upturned, just like her lover's. Regardless of those facts, she finally loved someone other than herself (or him).

However, the queen still practised dark magic. She constantly prayed to the goddess Hecate, whose domain was magic, and practised spells. It was another easy thing to pass off, as she was descended from Hecate and many other queens were sorceresses (like Pasiphaë, but her story didn't end well).

Evie grew up to be gorgeous, fawned over by her 'father' and subjects, also known as the 'fairest of them all'. She was intelligent, fair and just as beautiful as her mother, if not more. She was loved by all, caring about her subjects and helping people in need. She outshone her 'half-sister' greatly, earning the spot of her people's favourite princess.

Her dark hair grew to be long and lush, shining in the sun. Her eyes always sparkled, people became entranced by the beautiful and unique colour. Her ivory skin shone (shone!), but people were drawn in mostly because of one thing. The one thing her mother was most proud of. Her ruby red lips. She was like a goddess, untouchable, perfect, sweet, fair. But no one would dare compare her to one, not wanting to have another incident such as Psyche's.

The queen didn't know if her child had possessed any powers, being that she was descended from gods. Though, she didn't care, as the scorn and anger from before she had her precious daughter came back.

The queen's heart filled with jealousy, her daughter was becoming more beautiful than her, and she couldn't do anything about it, as killing a family member will land her in the Fields of Punishment. She'll have to bid her time and wait for the right moment to strike.

* * *

He was never to be seen in the land of the gods again.

His father was an infamous captain, the captain of the Jolly Roger and son of the sea god. He terrorized the shores of Greece and Crete, wreaking havoc. He had coal black locks, icy forget me not eyes, and a long, metal hook for a hand. He was a feared captain with a hook for a hand of a terrifying ship that wreaked havoc along the Aegean, Ionian, and Mediterranean Seas.

His mother, though, was an ancient deity. She had already sired a son, who turned out to be one of the greatest heroes of all time, with another (her husband, oh how he was dead. The captain killed him and engaged with his wife. Revenge for taking what belonged to him). She had irresistible long, chocolate brown hair, big green eyes, and a perfect smile. She was the light that balanced him out. She was untouchable, perfect, and his cold, almost empty heart loved her. She was a Nereid, a beauty and was straight out from the sea.

The captain had already had a child, a daughter who was a year old named Harriet, daughter of a water nymph. Harriet was a pretty girl with long black hair and her mom's light green eyes. She, like her mother, adored the water and loved to play in it.

When his second child, Harry James Hook, named after his father, of course, arrived, the buzz started. The captain's right hand man, a short, plump elderly named Jedidiah Smee, was attending over the baby's every need. He was to inherit the Jolly Roger when he was of age.

Harry James Hook was a rather dashing baby, with huge light blue, almost grey, eyes, dark chocolate coloured hair, lightly tanned skin, and a huge smile. As a child, Harry would run around the Jolly Roger like a mad man, and whose voice had a slight accent (neither the captain or his right hand man knew why).

Two years after Harry was born, the captain started seeing another woman, Calliste, the goddess of the island Kalliste. From that relationship gave them Callista Jane Hook, who was named after her mother, the 'baby' of the crew.

Callista Jane prefered to be called CJ, and was the Hook family's wild child. She was the one who would love to party and always have fun, as opposed to Harriet always following the rules and Harry who was such a mischievous child. Callista Jane had long, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, completely inheriting her mother's looks.

Though the captain loved all his kids in his own way, he was always the hardest and most worried about Harry, who would one day inherit his ship and continue on the Hook family legacy as people of the sea. At the young, ripe age of seven, Harry was trying to feed his hand to a crocodile in order to be just like his father. Harriet, oh bless his protective older sister, stopped him and told her father about what Harry had tried to do. The captain had ordered Smee to create a false hook for his son, in a way to still be like his father while still having his hand.

Harry was delighted.

As he grew, he became wild, untamed, just like the sea, or his grandfather on a bad day. He grew to be handsome, his light eyes drinking into people's souls, looking unruly. At the young age of fifteen, he inherited the Jolly Roger, as his father saw that he was worthy, finally worthy, of receiving his father's pride and joy, his ship, which he valued as much as his family, if not even more. He took the job and handled it greatly, his father settling along the coast of the Mediterranean, in Crete.

Harriet became his fearsome second in command, whom he ranked and trusted even higher than his first mate, Uma, daughter of the fearsome witch Ursula, and his second mate, Gil, son of a vain general, Gaston, son of Ares. She became highly respected, terrorising the coasts alongside her brother.

CJ was not of ranked position on the Jolly Roger, but with her undeniably goddess-like looks, she became a spy and assassin for her brother, seducing information out of poor, witless men, and sometimes killing them. She, like her siblings, was highly respected.

Harry grew greedy, power-hungry, wanting more than just being feared. He wanted to become a god, someone just as powerful, as he was even more feared than his father.

That soon led him to his banishment.

* * *

His want for more led him to many troubles, first starting with killing Zeus' last son, Zethus, king of Thebes.

Zeus grew angry, but did nothing, wanting to see what the legacy of his brother would do.

He soon after would destroy a few temples of the gods, such as Hera, Demeter, and Hephaestus. That angered the gods even more, but they bid their time and waited, wanting to know what to truly do with this legacy.

Harry soon figured out of his powers, and used them to destroy a small city in Athens, which might not seem like a big deal to the selfish gods, but it was one. In that city laid a temple. A temple of Athena, to be exact. Zeus' favourite daughter. She grew even angrier, complaining to her father to just do something.

He did. At the next solstice, which was after the destruction of a major temple of Athena, the winter solstice, they held a meeting concerning this legacy of the sea. They had originally voted to kill him, slowly and painfully, but the sea god, oh the ever so merciful sea god, loved his grandson too much to kill him and begged (oh, the all-powerful god was not supposed to bow, but he loved him too much) them to give him a lighter sentence.

Zeus wasn't happy, but Aphrodite, sensing a romantic future for the legacy, and Apollo, seeing what he will do for the gods later on, convinced the king to give Harry Hook the lighter sentence.

Banishment.

He was to stay along Crete, never to go back to Greece, never destroy or disobey the gods again, or he will face a slow, torturous death. He reluctantly agreed, and his crew set off to dock on the shores of Crete.

He later built a name for himself, becoming the captain of the royal navy for the king of Crete, with riches to throw around. But his heart longed to terrorise again, to set another wildfire.

So in the middle of night, two years after his banishment, eighteen year old captain H. Hook of the Jolly Roger and his crew sail out of Crete, to Olympia.

* * *

Evie strolled through the markets of Olympia, smiling at everyone who said hi to her.

She went to a stand selling fresh, ripe red apples, examining them to see if they had any bruises. After examining one, she put in back in the basket and went to get another one, only to see a gloved hand reach for the one she wanted.

She looks up, and is shocked to see what she finds.

The stranger is handsome, very handsome, with a perfect smile, dark unruly hair, and the most gorgeous eyes she's ever seen.

"Princess, are you looking for something?" a voice snaps her back into reality, as the kind woman running the stand smiles at her kindly.

"Oh nothing," she smiles back. "I was just looking at the apples. I have to get going now, my family must be waiting for me. Have a good day!"

She walks away, towards the palace, and catches a glimpse of unruly, dark hair.

Who is he? she wonders

As she walks back, a figure watches them, and starts his plans.

* * *

 **Hi! I'm Ata, and it's my first time writing a Descendants story, much less a Hevie story. It's going to be a Greek myths AU, and I'll have definitions at the bottom for reference just in case you get confused. :)**

 **Evie's father is Zeus, king of the gods, and god of lightning, justice, and the skies. He's married to Hera, goddess of marriage and the queen of gods.**

 **Heracles is the son of Zeus and a mortal named Alceme. He had to do twelve labors (they were originally 10). He eventually died, being poisoned by his wife by centaur blood.**

 **Snow White is Chione, which is greek for snow.**

 **The Evil Queen is the daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic.**

 **Evangeline is greek for bearer of good news.**

 **Psyche is/was a mortal princess who was so beautiful she was called the "new Aphrodite". She was worshipped like a goddess, and Aphrodite grew jealous. She sent her son Eros, god of love, to shoot Psyche to make her fall in love with someone hideous, but Eros fell in love with her. Unfortunately, she soon had to endure many hardships while pregnant, and died before finally becoming a goddess.**

 **In some myths, it is believed that killing your own family will** **automatically send you to the Fields of Punishment when you die.**

 **Captain Hook is son of Poseidon, god of the seas and horses. Harry's mom is Thetis, a Nereid and mother of the greatest hero of all time, Achilles.**

 **Calliste is the daughter of Triton and Libya. Kalliste, the island she was the sea nymph of, is now present day Santorini.**

 **Zethus was not actually the king of Thebes, but he was the son of Zeus and founded Thebes.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
